oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Glade
Glade is one of Andrew (AKA Kit)'s characters. His concept was "fey touched martial character." He draws inspiration from Lulu from League of Legends and the Pyro from Team Fortress 2. Background Glade's parents hail from Luperion. He is the product of a forbidden affair between a human man and an elven woman. After giving birth, she sneaked out of Luperion under the cloak of night and left the half-elf baby in the surrounding jungle, hoping a beast would come and devour him to give him a swift death. With tears in her eyes, she left the child to die. After the woman fled, a fey happened upon the baby. It giggled to itself as it opened a gate to its realm and took the babe with it. There, the half-elf grew up under the guidance of the fey. The fey raised him by their rules, teaching him their way, and gifting him the name Glade. Upon reaching maturity, the fey released the half-elf back into the common plane. The shock of the world's dullness destroyed his psyche, so he rebuilt it himself. Glade lives in a perpetual fantasy world similar to that of the Fey Realm. He believes he is the hero of a world under the tyranny of The Evil Demon Lord. The Evil Demon Lord controls the delicious creamy filling trapped within the cupcake denizens of this realm and force them to do his bidding. Glade now makes it his quest to liberate the cupcakes by emptying them of their creamy deliciousness by any means necessary. Glade re-entered the common plane outside of the city where he was abandoned. A shriek echoed in the distance. The half-elf rushed to the sound of the cry and found a small group of bandits surrounding a merchant woman. Many would flee being outnumbered and out armed, but Glade, lacking common sense and driven by his resolve, struck. He took up arms with a lumberjack's axe he found in the jungle and jumped into the fray, naked. The bandits, shocked by the half-elf's ballsy move, could not reach their weapons in time to counter. Each one was decapitated by the half-elf's swift steps and finesse with the axe. The woman thanked Glade by housing and clothing the half-breed in Luperion. Not long after, the half-elf left the city, armed to the brim with weapons. He ready to liberate anything in his way. To make his coin, the half-elf enlisted as a mercenary. He traveled countless miles and slaughtered countless enemies. Many were perturbed by the half-elf's methods and brutality, but he was a good soldier. Eventually, the half-elf arrived in Haven. Something about the town resonated with the half-elf and he decided to stick around for a while. The Incident In an attempt to turn the tides of the Orc War, Glade enlisted on a mission to fight "eclairs." Large entities capable of forging weapons for the army. After receiving a nasty blow to his head, he no longer saw his delusions. Upon his realization, he left Haven and wandered around, rediscovering everything in the world for what it truly was. During this time, the Thii invaded Haven and Glade returned after its destruction not knowing a war had happened. When he returned, he longed to see his friends. Especially Toriel, but everyone died or left the city. Lacking direction, he moped around the Order of the Crimson for a while until someone told him of Toriel's whereabouts, so he set out to find her in the city of Falador. Falador Glade arrived in Falador and much do his dismay, Toriel left to pursue other things, but would return. Glade, bored and somewhat dismayed decided to explore the city for a while, intent on waiting for Toriel's return. He used his gold to purchase land and build a home and a shop. During its construction, Glade met with Toriel and asked for her hand in marriage. Her rejection gave Glade new purpose: to understand love and political gains. In the mean time, He will work at his bakery attached to his house. Multiple people have asked the name of the establishment, to which Glade has said repeatedly, "It's a Bakery" and the name stuck. = The Second Incident Glade partook in a mission to make contact with a demon in another plane for a family in Haven. Upon arriving, he made two wishes with demons. One to talk with the demon in question, which in turn allowed him to speak Abyssal. This also reawakened something long lost inside of Glade, but in the form of psychosis. His surroundings transformed from a bleak city in a plane of sand into a candy filled utopia upon a sea of sugar. It filled Glade with delight that he could see the world the way he wanted to see it once again. With new Drive, Glade wants to better himself and decided to hone his technique. He wasn't sure how long this gift would last, but he intended to make the most of it. The Death of a Homicidal Maniac And so, Glade died as he lived. Fighting something caked in blood. A scream from the entity known as Gluttony killed him in one fell swoop. All of his acts of heroics were used up barely escaping death. He too has become an Aspect of Gluttony. Personality Glade is a super friendly elf to his comrades. He sees them as allies in his quest to liberate the cupcakes of Oustomia. He switches to a merciless killer on the battlefield. He seeks liberation first and never gives mercy. Sometimes, situations call for Glade to recognize reality and it pains him whenever he has to face the true dullness of the common plane. These situations are very few and far between. Due to being Fey-Taken, he never fully understands others. Sometimes things in his delusional fantasy seem "normal" and he questions them. It rarely happens though and when it does he brushes it off. Friends Toriel: Glade likes Toriel. He wants to protect Toriel. Enemies Lucas: Glade sees Lucas as a rival and potential threat to Toriel. as such, he wants to eliminate him to protect to woman he loves? Dreams Glade wishes to return to the Fey Realm and liberate the Common Realm's cupcake denizens. Category:Old Lore